


Pastoral Pleasure

by Okami01



Series: Dimilix Week 2021 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Consensual Kink, Established Relationship, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-War, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Top Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Dimitri and Felix decide to take a holiday together and try one of Dimitri's more embarrassing pastoral related wishes.For Dimilix Week 2021 - Valentine's Day
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Dimilix Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163501
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: 2021 Dimilix Week





	Pastoral Pleasure

" Dimitri," Felix said, trying to be patient but still somehow with an edge. " What is the problem? "

" Oh, there isn't a problem."

Felix stares at him, looks into his eye. Searches for answers.  
For the past couple of weeks, Dimitri has been looking around wistfully and then mournfully and perhaps Felix is reading too much into it. 

He gets closer, partially because he wants to be close. It's getting warmer, Dimitri is warm. Not uncomfortably so. Kissing him feels good. Sitting in the firm confines of his lap. Though Felix pulls away when it occurs to him.

" There aren't any problems?"

Being the King of Unified Faerghus, there are bound to be problems.

" Ahh well, not any more problems than usual. I do not wish for you to worry, Felix. It is just… a silly thing."

Felix sighs. "Tell me what it is."

Dimitri looks at him. Felix fights the urge to look away. All the nerves and unsettled tension. He prepares for the worst.

" I- If you would like to… If you would find it agreeable."

'Spit it out,' Felix almost says. Waits as patiently as he can instead for Dimitri to stumble through this explanation. 

Dimitri's shoulders tense. His cheeks tinge pink. " Could we, perhaps, make love in a barn?"

Felix blushes. Even though he's sitting in Dimitri's lap. Even though they've made love- fucked many times. 

Dimitri doesn't ask for much in bed. Besides his sappiness, terms of endearment, and passion he doesn't seem so concerned about his needs. 

Felix barely knows what he wants but he knows that he wants Dimitri. 

"Sure, fine."

" Truly?" Dimitri raises his brow. 

" Yes, truly." Felix rolls his eyes. He's listened to the whole thing without seeming annoyed. He isn't. Not really. But what sense would it make to be married to someone and not want them to tell you what they want every once in a while?

" I wouldn't say yes if I didn't want to."

"Mm," Dimitri smiles at him like Felix is the one who's being ridiculous. 

He runs his hand through Felix's hair.

"You're a king, you can fuck me wherever you want." If there's one good thing about royalty, it's that. 

Dimitri's hand tenses.

" Felix I- sometimes I wish that I wasn't. "

Felix has to concentrate. Decidedly not on the firmness of Dimitri's thighs. Apparently, this conversation isn't just about sex anymore. 

" That's why- If I were a farmhand things would be more simple. Well… difficult in other ways, farmers have their own set of struggles I suppose." Slowly, Dimitri's voice shifts from mournful to wistful again. 

"But the thought of doing pastoral things, plowing fields, welcoming a harvest, taking care of horses and the like. Without worrying about the government and all the people with it … is tempting… For only a little while at least! I know that our duties are important, they're needed just as much as farmers, merchants, and everyone. It's simply that…"

Dimitri pauses. Felix waits for him to continue.

" The thought of us… sleeping in the sun … perhaps being able to kiss you everywhere, blowing you in the stairwell, staying in bed however long that we wish is idyllic."

Mournful, horny, or bashful… Dimitri's never been prone to stick with one emotion at a time. 

"However… Felix, now that you know… if you do not wish too I would understand."

Felix rolls his eyes again. All this over play-acting. But it is nice to think about.  
"You want this… to roleplay? 

"Not that I do not enjoy our sex life. It's wondrous in fact."

" You want this?"

"Do you?"

"I asked you first."

" Well… yes. It is something that I'd like to do."

" Good. I already told you that I want to. Let's fuck in a farmhouse then. 

Dimitri nods slowly.

" You've thought about this before haven't you?"

Dimitri nods again.

" You're just telling me this now."

" I didn't think it appropriate."

Felix rolls his eyes. Slowly grinds up against Dimitri once, before sitting up and turning around, facing him completely. 

" If you want me to do something. Tell me. We should do things that you want too. Appropriate or not."

" I want you," Dimitri replies, smiling. 

" Sap," Felix mutters, smiling as well. Blushing a little. But they've been talking about sex for so long and not actually having it. 

Dimitri treads his hand through Felix's hair.  
Pulls him close and kisses him.  
It's annoying that Felix has to tell him this. Embarrassing to be thought of with such reverence. 

They kiss. Hips rocking back and forth  
Swaying against each other. Mouths hot and open. Felix palms Dimitri's cock in his pants, then, more. 

____

" Now Felix," if you'd like you can always so no," he says as they move across Faerghus on horseback. They're taking a vacation. It's true technically. It's Saint Valentine's Day, things have been relatively peaceful. No one needs to know how they plan to relax for the next couple of days. Dimitri can't taste chocolate and Felix hates sweets. So this is a better way to spend the stupid holiday anyway. Even if Felix did have to spend the prior week with Sylvain nudging his shoulder and encouraging Felix and Dimitri to, 'get some.'

" If you say that one more time, I'm pushing you off this horse," Felix says, twisting his head backward to glare.

" We have a safe word, Dimitri. And we're done more than this. It's fine."

" Yes but-"

" What?"

Sometimes, Felix wants to push Dimitri down and fuck him until he can't think straight, just so he'll stop overthinking everything. 

Sure, there are parts in their lives that are complicated. The amount of nonsensical court duties and work seems never-ending. 

They have sparring and they have fucking. That's not supposed to be complicated.

" I would never cheat on you, Felix."

" Now what are you talking about?"

" If I pretend to be someone else well then technically you'd be cheating on me but…"  
Dimitri pauses. Maybe halfway through his sentence, he's realized how ridiculous he sounds.  
Unfortunately not.

"...I do not wish for you to feel as if I do not enjoy the relationship that we have now."

" We're roleplaying. No one's cheating on anyone. It's. Fine."

__

Felix is annoyed when Dimitri ties the horse to the hitch. Kisses him once and then says something about making preparations. What do they need to make preparations for exactly?

So much talk about having sex. And he's standing outside of a barn. 

The sun beams down and doesn't do much to warm anything up. 

Felix's face is heated anyway.  
__

Finally, Dimitri says he can come in. 

It's a simple barn. Though it's been cleaned in advance.

Dimitri has dirt artfully covering his body. He's changed clothes. Some sort of farmer cotton tunic. Brown and looser than some of the other things he wears. Felix likes it regardless. Likes him regardless. He isn't sure there's an outfit that Dimitri looks bad in exactly. He's seen the way some of the guards and maids and people in general look at Dimitri. Apparently, the opinion is mutual. 

Felix was stuck in his formal riding clothes.

Annoying as it is that they're acting. Dimitri pretending to be a farmhand. 

" Alexander." Felix calls.

Dimitri turns. Smiling.

" Duke Fraldarius, you came!"

__

Felix resists the urge to tell Dimitri not to call him that. 

Neither of them actually care too much for their titles. Felix doesn't in the least. But unfortunately, there's power in the whole thing. As if attending a bunch of boring meetings should require a piece of paper to tell you that you can or not do something. And if Felix needed to threaten someone, he has his swords. 

Well… that's probably not the sort of government he should be striving for. People not having to intimidate each other over nonsense was probably better. 

Which was why Dimitri was striving for democracy. 

That had nothing to do with Dimitri smiling and Felix striding towards him.

" I wouldn't say I was coming and then not come."  
Felix says in an annoyed tone. He thinks that if someone were saying something stupid to him he'd sound annoyed. Even if it were the hot farmhand he'd apparently been wanting to fuck for a while. 

" Of course, I understand how seriously you take your duties."

"Yes. I'd imagine that you aren't lounging around here either."

" Surely you flatter me, your lordship." 

Felix thinks two things. Firstly, he'd like to squeeze Dimitri's thighs through his pants. But Dimitri had wanted to go slowly.  
It isn't like Felix to pounce on near-strangers even attractive ones asking for sex anyway

Even if it is Dimitri. Well, then it's probably ok.

And, apparently, Dimitri is into titles?

Felix reaches out and threads his fingers through Dimitri's hair. Dimitri breathes, like the whole thing startles him, before leaning into the touch. 

" Are you enjoying this," Felix asks.

" Yes, milord." His eye sparkles in genuine contentment.

If he were a farmhand, if he were anyone besides Dimitri, Felix wouldn't do this. Strange as it is to admit it. But if it's like this, he can enjoy it. 

" Good."

He smiles back slightly. Then pulls at Dimitri's hair a little more harder than usual. 

Dimitri yelps. Felix is sure that in real life, the pain wouldn't phase him. 

" I do hope that you know that you do not have to fuck me because of my title."

" It is of course an honor that you noticed me in the fields. I'm still aware of course milord. I appreciate your compassion and would love if you had your way with me."

Dimitri seems to pivot slightly so that his shirt comes open near his chest. Felix wants him to touch him. Actually. He wants Dimitri or Alexander on the floor so they can finally fuck. 

He can't help but think about Dimitri sweaty, shirt sticking to him, his hair undone, and his muscles rippling. Dimitri's fantasies seem to have infected Felix. 

" Even still, I am honored that you would look in my direction. You're a Fraldarius. You are also a handsome, powerful man. Surely people must tell you that?"

Gods, he's embarrassing no matter who he pretends to be. 

"Tsk, flattery won't get you far… I like you anyway…. You're good looking and you're eager."  
Dimitri bobs his head up and down. " Thank you, milord."

"If you want to use your mouth for something let it be for something else… I didn't ride up here just to talk, Alexander."

Dimitri hums at this. " I agree, milord, Fraldarius. I will gladly- ah."

Felix pulls him closer and bites his neck. Sucks a kiss hard enough to bruise. 

Dimitri seems to like this.

" Touch me," Felix whispers. Orders. Deciding on being more commanding. 

Dimitri touches him. Pats down the sides of his body, touches his waist slowly as if it's the first time he's ever touched Felix before. Gingerly and yet hungrily. As if he hasn't touched him already and doesn't know the ways to take Felix apart.

" A man is just a man you know. Title or no title."

Felix can feel the stubble growing out on Dimitri's face. He hasn't shaved. He sucks in a breath. Dimitri's usual smell is there, hidden under some foreign perfume.

" I would think that even you have needs, m'lord."

Felix slips his hand under Dimitri's shirt. Feels the warm skin and familiar scars.  
" Oh, do you know what I need then?"

" Excuse me, you're simply so composed, even though you work tirelessly for the kingdom."

Felix rolls his eyes reflexively. 

" Why don't you show me what it is you're talking about."

Felix brushes his lips up against Dimitri's.

" I'll take everything that you give me."

Dimitri hums. Looks slightly shyer than he normally does. 

Felix deepens the kiss.

Dimitri grinds up against him and it's everything Felix can do not to push him down into the hay and fuck him right there. 

Dimitri seems into this too. The biting and bruising. In the back of Felix's mind, he decides to try and remember to ask Dimitri if he wants him to be rougher with him. 

They grind up against each other, kissing for what feels like hours. Felix bites. Dimitri whimpers. He holds Felix's waist like it's a lifeline. Digs his thumbs into the jut of his hip the way Felix likes out of habit. 

He's not wearing gloves, Felix remarks to himself in a hazy aroused thought. 

" Alexander," Felix says, breaking this kiss. Distracted slightly by Dimitri's blown pupil, red lip and grinding hips. His shirt is hiked up around his waist. 

Felix nearly forgets what he'd wanted to say. 

" Milord?"

" Call me by my name." Felix says. Runs his hand up Dimitri's shirt and tweaks his nipple. 

Felix thinks that Dimitri wants everyone under the sun to call him by his name. It shouldn't be a surprise.

Dimitri pretends to look surprised anyway. Pretends to sound surprised as he says Felix's name. Like he's never said it before. 

Felix hums.  
He backs up, pushes Dimitri. Dimitri stumbles back, as if he hasn't been fighting for years. As if he'd be this clumsy. 

Felix smiles.

" Mlor- Felix… Y-you, do not mean to take me here?" He pretends to sound shocked. 

Felix stares at him evenly. " I've waited long enough."

" You have, yes but-"

" Are you going to argue? I do not wish to order you if do not want to I'll leave."

" No. No of course not… but shouldn't I service you."

Felix wonders which euphemism Dimitri uses instead of fuck or sex is the worst. 

" I've waited. Long enough." Felix repeats. "If I want to get my hands on you then I'm going to. Felix kisses him again and twists him around into the wall. 

" You may do what you'd like afterwards."

Dimitri shivers. 

Felix runs his hand down Dimitri's back. Down his spine. One finger touching his warm wet hole. 

His hole is already loose. 

" You prepared for me then hmm? Or is it that you've always like this… Either way, what a nice slut."

Dimitri whines. Maybe Felix is going too far.

Dimitri wiggles his ass. " Yes, I am."  
__

Felix pats Dimitri's thighs and sinks further to his knees.

" This is a good feeling, fucking anywhere." Felix remarks.

" I'm sure the people of the court would have no problem seeing you, handsome as you are," Dimitri replies.  
Bucking his hips into the wall. Into Felix's other hand. 

" Flatterer," Felix says flatly. 

His fingers move back and forth, watching Dimitri's hole pucker. He hums before moving his mouth to Dimitri's hole and licking leisurely. Takes his other hand and pumping at Dimitri's cock.

" I- ah," Dimitri moans. Felix thinks he's coming. His legs shake. He moans. Leaves a wet spot on the worn-down wood. 

Felix listens to his breathing. Feels his cock soften in his hand slightly. Still big and warm. 

Felix hums his satisfaction. He doesn't stop moving his tongue.

" I appreciate you doing this. Touching me. I- I'd like to see your face, Felix."

Felix sighs. If Dimitri is going to be all sappy and sentimental then Felix doesn't know what the difference is.

" I'd like for you to plow into me."

Felix huffs out some air, a poor attempt at trying not to laugh  
" If you want me to fuck you you'd best stop saying things like that."

" I already came," a bit out of character, smug in a way that makes Felix want to pull his hair. He presses his hand into the meat of Dimitri's ass instead. Hears a soft whine.

" Ah, however, I'd like to make sure that you do as well."

Felix stands and pulls Dimitri's hair, just because he can.

Dimitri braces his hands on the wall, wobbly.

Felix's eyes dart a bit wildly.

" Lay on your back in the hay,"

Dimitri moves slowly to comply. Felix kisses him as they go, feeling slightly ridiculous. They can separate but it seems neither of them want to.

If this were anyone but Dimitri, Felix doubts they'd make him feel the way he does. 

Dimitri lays down, spreads his legs. His cock is already half-hard up against his thigh.

Felix leans forward and sucks at the bruise he already left in his neck. 

Dimitri bucks up into him, wild and glassy-eyed. 

Dimitri babbles something about how much he wants it and Felix hums.

He thinks he could tease Dimitri more like this, finger him open more. He hasn't gotten his mouth on Dimitri's cock yet.

Those are things he wants to do. But Dimitri's pants spur him forward more than anything else.  
Felix lines his cock up with Dimitri's hole. Sinks in. Wet and warm, even more so in this barn. Which is technically secluded but the hay and wind make it seem less so.

Dimitri takes one hand and pumps frantically at his cock. He looks good like this, all pleasure hazy and debauched. Clinging to Felix with his free hand, his thighs up in the air. 

Felix pumps in and out, his hair coming undone, kissing down Dimitri's neck. 

It doesn't take Felix long. He already feels like he's about to burst. A deep thrust has him cumming then both shouting out in satisfaction.

Felix lays down beside Dimitri. Whose hips buckle under them as he cums for a second time. 

Dimitri holds him securely. As if Felix would want to go anywhere. Well, maybe somewhere with less hay in his pants.

" You liked it?"

" It was invigorating," Dimitri smiles and closes his eye. Felix glares on reflex but he can't find it in him to actually be annoyed. 

" But," Dimitri leans forward, up off his back and over Felix. 

He starts to undo the straps on Felix's shirt completely. Better than any stranger would be able. " I do think that it's far from over."

Dimitri kisses Felix, suddenly ripping at his shirt.

" Should be more than a quick roll in the hay." Dimitri grins. 

Felix rolls his eyes, kisses Dimitri back anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Dimilix Week! Thanks for reading! A while ago their was a kink mene prompt for Dimitri wanting to roleplay like that and I don't know where it is but it inspired me. I just think these dorks should be sappy in a barn. 
> 
> @Tavitay on Twitter!


End file.
